Oracle of Kawa
Introduction The Oracle of Kawa lies in the heart of the Kurashai and close to the heart of Kune aswell. The oracle stands on the top hill of the surrounding oasis. Since the ascension of the Aniter to power over Apophis, the oracle has been the capital to soothsayers and a sanctuary to those that seek answers. History The first records of Kawa trace back to the Dark Ages. There esharic caravans found the oasis on their way to the Shatter Cliffs. On the peak of a hill inside the valley the mighty river had carved into the desert, they saw a primitive temple and countless fires burning in the night. The surrounding forest was filled with tents and camps. They soon discovered a cult of Haquid that visitied this oasis regularly to seek the advise of the oracle on the peak. The merchants that dared to enter it where confronted with strange messages and oracles. It took each of them years to understand the true meaning of the words they had heared in the absolute darkness of the inner temple. Famous oracles Vvind It was after the crumbling of Vvinds empire in (...) that he traveled back to Apophis where his legend began. The pratonian warlord seeked answers. It is said that he uttered three questions, but only recieved two answers. His first question was how his kind could loose their empire in (...) although he won every battle for them. The oracle answered that he must seek the city in the sands, as it contained the power and knowledge he desired. This answer angered him as he did not believed in the fairytales of his slaves. His second question was who controlled his foolish Cor back in G´har Domun. To his suprise, the oracle answered with "no one". His last question was, if he could suceed in challenging Cor Raserachs claim to the pratonian throne. The oracle remained silent, even after he slaughtered its entire priesthood. Khaleeis The young High Queen Khaleeis visited Kawa two times. The first time she asked the oracle how to unite the enstraged cities under her banner. The oracles answer where a set of numbers. This confused the High Queen until she found it was direction to a chapter in the Asrai Hementor which should lay the foundation for her upcoming strategy. The second time she asked how to hold on to her position as God Queen after failing the Amalian conquest and unite the esharic cities forever. She should not live to hear the end of the oracle as she was struck down by a Quayabai Assasin inside the sactum. Aton The young Aton travelled to Kawa with his khumpic army. He entered the sactum and asked the oracle how he could achieve greatness for his name and that of his city. The oracle simply told him to seek what all Aniter wanted in the dept of their heart. The secret would lie burried in the sands of kune. Once he found it he should return to pass on this power to the Kurashai. Aton interpreted this oracle so that he should seek the legendary city Mu Karath in the sands of Kune where his people believed it to rest. What he found was far greater though. After his ascension through the albic born and the return of the wandering city to his people, he visited Kawa again. He had taken on the title of Unforetold. It is unkown what the oracle demanded to be his next step, but it would later be revealed by Dawnbringer scribes that he slew the entity hiding inside the oracle and replaced it with his agents to shape the futures of his people to his will.Category:Lore Category:Apophis